


Кошмары

by Lysander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзека всю жизнь мучили ночные кошмары...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары

Айзека всю жизнь мучили ночные кошмары. Одни - смутные, вселяющие въедливое чувство беспокойства. Из них легче всего "выплыть", только еще пару дней будет неуютно под взглядами одноклассников. Словно все знают, словно следят за ним.  
Другие были фантастическими. Про пришельцев, гигантских животных, сбежавших из лабораторий, супер-злодеев... Айзек нервно смеялся. Что за глупости, опять перечитал комиксов. Глупый мальчишка.  
Но были еще сны. Слишком реалистичные. Слишком вязкие. Как древесная смола. Такие были редкостью, но потом не отпускали неделями.  
Только мама могла принести воды, погладить по голове и отогнать чертовы кошмары до следующей ночи. Но мамы больше не было. А сны остались.  
Айзек привык к кошмарам, без них в голове было пусто и гулко, словно в заброшенном доме. В его собственном доме, где кроме него никого не осталось.

\- Не приходи больше.  
\- Что?.. Почему, Айзек? Ты же сам просил Дерека посидеть с тобой, потому что не можешь здесь заснуть.  
\- Дерека. Не тебя, Скотт. Хейл не елозит в кресле, не шмыгает носом и не ежится от холода. Он не поит меня горячим чаем. И не запутывается руками в этих чертовых кудрях! Не желает мне доброй ночи. Уходит, когда я засыпаю! Он не сидит со мной до утра, понимаешь? Хейл не прогоняет мои кошмары...


End file.
